


Flowers for my love

by Liztening



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, marksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: I don't know ... stop looking at me like that, Jack - Freeform, Mark fishbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Traveling, jacksepticeye - Freeform, sean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liztening/pseuds/Liztening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had almost been 4 months since the last time Jack had visited Mark, but tomorrow that would change.</p><p>God it felt so lonely without him around.</p><p>Jack smiled at the computer.<br/>The ticket had been succesfully booked and his plane would depart in nine hours.</p><p>‘Time to pack’ he murmured to himself.<br/>Jack remembered the last time he had seen Mark standing in front of him , smiling.<br/>God he missed that smile.<br/>He missed everything about the American man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for my love

It had almost been 4 months since the last time Jack had visited Mark, but tomorrow that would change.

God it felt so lonely without him around.

Jack smiled at the computer.  
The ticket had been succesfully booked and his plane would depart in nine hours.

‘Time to pack’ he murmured to himself.  
Jack remembered the last time he had seen Mark standing in front of him , smiling.  
God he missed that smile.  
He missed everything about the American man.

 

Three T-shirts.

‘I wonder what the weather is like around there now’ Jack mindlessly wondered to himself.

Two pairs of jeans.

What he missed most were Marks lips.  
The way they had felt that night when they had gone out to some shady bar down town , and both had gotten júst drunk enough to be brave,  
But still sober enough to know that what they did was real.

Some underwear.

Jack couldn’t believe that was almost a year ago now.

Socks.

He smiled at his memories.  
God he missed that too.

Toiletries.

‘I wonder how much’s changed since my last visit’ Jack thought to himself.

Everything was packed and ready to go , including Jack himself.  
And so he wasted no more time and headed straight to the airport; bag in one hand , ticket in the other.

The flight was long and dull and Jack was glad to be leaving the plane when he did.  
At the airport a taxicab was waiting for him to bring him to his hotel.  
He hopped in and they drove off , he looked back at the airport knowing -and kinda frustrated at that , he’d be here again in a few days.  
He hated flying, it was such a boring and unnecesary long obstacle to get through.

A good 45 minutes later Jack was standing outside of his hotel.  
Checked in , bags on his room and having decided to go visit Mark right then - before getting too comfy in his hotel room , Jack ventured off.

He could’ve taken a cab again , but he felt like it’d be a good thing to walk there instead.  
That way he could see the city a bit more , enjoy the wheather and most importantly stretch his legs from that long arse flight.  
A bouquette of flowers that he had picked up from a small shop right outside of the hotel happily danced around in his hand.  
He had wanted to bring something for Mark and this was the best he could come up with so he just rolled with it and was now carrying it for the next half an hour or so.

‘Oh hey , that’s where Mark took me to dinner’ Jack thought and smiled , looking at a restaurant across the street from where he was walking.  
And just like that , memories flooded his brain and all of a sudden he found himself having walked for almost 20 minutes without ever even really thinking about it.

The temperature had dropped significantly and the sky had started to cloud up a bit.  
‘I hope it stays dry’ Jack thought to himself , wrapping his arms around his chest.  
As soon as he said it rain started to fall.  
But Jack couldn’t be bothered to put up his hood.  
It took a good ten minutes for the sky to clear , and ten more for Jack to finally reach the edge of the city.

Finally he saw the place Mark would be , grass and trees surrounding it.  
The sun had just gotten through a tiny break in the clouds illuminating the world in front of Jacks feet.  
It almost felt heavenly the way the grass now glittered in the bright white light.

Jack walked slowly across the grass to reach Mark.  
It had been a long trip, and Jack was more exhausted then he wished to admit, but he had finally made it.

When he arrived he kneeled down.  
‘Hey bud’ He murmured to the cold stone laying flat on the ground in front of him.

Still being lit up by the sun Jack felt his heart warm , Mark knew he was there .. of that much Jack was certain.

Etched into the stone , with beautiful Curly letters was written the name Mark Edward Fishbach.

Jack put the bouquette down, a single tear following them allong their way.

‘I still miss you’


End file.
